


Countdown

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Short, they're too cute for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Al and Scor are ringing in the new year with a bottle of champagne and maybe one or two love confessions while they're at it.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Figured it was a good time to post this and say a final goodbye and salute a middle finger to 2020. Here's some fluff for the new year <3  
> P.S. I'm starting to see some of my writing tropes as I write more fics, and honestly I'm not changing anything lol :p

It was New Years once again in the hills of Scotland, and at a particular magic school two boys sat together with a bottle of half empty champagne in their emerald common room under the lake.  
“How many more minutes?” half hiccuped Scorpius. The pair of best mates were the only two seventh year Slytherins that had decided to usher in the new year at school; they figured since it was their last year, they should spend as much time with each other and in the castle as possible.  
“Only two,” Al said as he gulped more bubbly, “Then it will finally be our graduation year.”  
“Yeah, finally,” the tipsy Scorpius murmured. He couldn’t really care less about leaving Hogwarts in a few months, but he desperately cared about not having any Albus Potter time. Albus Potter time was his favorite time.  
“I’m glad I’m here with you, there’s no one else that I’d rather get drunk with by the fire at midnight.” Al chuckled as he slung his arm around Scorpius, making the alcohol in the blonde’s body burn even more.  
“Same to you, Al,” Albus burped, and Scorpius smiled, “same to you.”  
For a split second, Al rested his head on Scor’s shoulder, and for a split second Scorpius’ heart stopped.  
This of course was interrupted by his best friend’s realization that it was twenty seconds to midnight.  
“Shit!” He sat up immediately, clearly trying to piece any coherent thoughts together. Scorpius just blinked slowly.  
“Scor I need something crazy to think about when the new year starts, give me something crazy to think about.”  
“Why do I have to do that?”  
“Cause my brain isn’t working-”  
“Mine isn’t either-”  
“10!”  
“Fuck!”  
“9”  
“Umm”  
“8”  
“I don’t know if-”  
“7”  
“I don’t have-”  
“6”  
“Al-”  
“5”  
“There’s nothing-”  
“4”  
“Crazy-”  
“3”  
“But-”  
“2”  
“I love you.”  
“1”  
No fireworks went off. No songs played. No confetti poured from the ceiling.  
It was still.  
Scorpius felt his hangover coming early. He was scared to open his mouth for fear of vomiting on the boy he had just confessed to, but Albus was staring at him with a blank face and he had to fix this.  
“Al-”  
“You did it wrong.”  
Scor looked at Al, unsure if he had even really heard him speak.  
“What?”  
“You didn’t give me something crazy.”  
Albus shifted closer to Scorpius.  
“I-I didn’t?”  
Scorpius felt his friend’s hand cover his own.  
“No. You, Scorpius Malfoy, gave me something very believable and very, very real.”  
Scorpius leaned in closer to Al. Maybe this was really happening.  
Albus kissed him.  
It was happening.  
Scorpius could taste the alcohol on his best mate’s breath, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It brought him warmth. Albus always gave him warmth. He felt a hand on his neck, not urging to go deeper, but to simply hold him there. Scorpius mirrored the motion on the other boy’s hip. Neither of them were going anywhere.  
When they finally did, there was a moment when they just looked at each other and slowly they began to smile, and laugh.  
“I love you, Scor.” Albus said in a breathy laugh. Scorpius was certain that his heart was going to explode on the spot and he wouldn’t even get to enjoy the new year. But it didn’t, it still beat.  
“Happy New Year, Al.”  
They leaned their foreheads together.  
“Happy New Year, Scor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! Thanks so much for reading!! Leaves comments and Kudos and go follow me on Tumblr @Ms-peppersimp


End file.
